


The Son of death and lies

by Ashanami



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27513565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashanami/pseuds/Ashanami
Summary: A prince, captive in a dream of fire and death. A god, in the edge of the end. A mother, wishing an empire of justice, hope and dreams
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. A life of simplicity is doomed of end in tragedy

The desert is cruel to those who come from beyond, but to those who are nurtured, hardened, scarred by it, the desert is an ally and an enemy. Many desires and secrets lies in the sands unmovable through time and the gods, cruel in their nature, hide in them in the hours where the humans rise to glory, but the desert sees everything and waits for the moment to reveal the light of ancient.

Far in the arid plains of nothingness and sand lies the kingdom of Jhasrnna, golden opulence in both the poor and the rich, and atop the nobles and merchants resides the royals, glorious bloodline of warriors and conquerors who rose to power through blood and flames, and of them a boy stands diferently among them, neither human nor god, occult to even himself a chosen of destiny and the mother of beasts, a history yet to be told of a war between the empire of the false utopia and the kingdom surrounded by mist of darkness and corruption."Lord Krisnna they need you on the training field, your father demands your presence".The young man looked from his book to the servant in the door, a face of terror hided by the veil that the slaves must wear."I will go once i have finished my studies on history and language, but i wont promise false hopes to him".The servant paled in that moment terrorized thinking that he would face the wrath of the king for failing to bring the prince to him

The palace's gardens where the best place to study, the relaxing sounds of the fountains, the wind and the smell of the flowers, the sounds of distant people chatting and the animals relaxing in the shadows offered by the palms and exotic trees, to Krisnna this was the perfect life, relaxing and safe of danger unlike the violent ways of his father and brothers, it didnt matter that they thought he was a coward or a stupid rat of library, at the end he was the one to survive and tell their stories, just like his mother with her brothers."Someday you should learn how to kill someone with one seeing that you carry them everywhere". The son of the advisor of the monarch, Kalum, was a sight to the noble girls and an envy to the noble boys in the court, he and krisnna where the best of friends and some even would say that like brothers, raised together completly." I would find a way pretty fast and you know it, does my father send you to take me to training or something equally stupid". Kalum was one way or another going to succeed and Krisnna knew it, nonetheless he would resist and play along the stupid flirting between the two for a time." Well we both know that you desire to see sweating men the most, but let no man know that shall we, after all im you favourite sweaty piece of meat in this side of the desert arent I". Obnoxiously excentric as always they both marched to the fields laughting like the end of the world, happy with a life as simple as the wind and yet, a change in strings and fates will move the wheels of time to pressure the will of being far superior than the minds of the mortals, for in the shadows the mother and her children awaits for he who will lead the rise of the Xalakoks towards glory and power


	2. A mother in an abyss of secrets

Long ago, a goddess fell in love with a mortal man, she was just too mesmericed by him. They said that together they had many children and, when he perished, the humans turn on her, slaying many of the kids and imprisioning the rest with their mother in an abyss.

"Have you ever heard the tale of Giraldine and Adam? They say is true but thats just a story to children in bed". Kalum was sitting on the bed, only in red and black dhoti, reading books of when they where kids, Krisnna was seeing him do it with curiosity as Kalum never readed anymore with him, last time he was not that athletic neither handsome looking each day more like a man.

"I had read it and maybe it was real, no one knows what happenned to them, at least any longer". At that moment a servant entered the bed chamber of the prince with fruits and sweets for them."Finally food is here at last, Aldar, may you tell everyone to not enter this room until i come out". The servant left the food and nodded, leaving the room in an instant

Kalum reached towards the grapes, taking one and putting in his mouth, unexpected krisnna launched himself and kissed Kalum taking the grape in his own mouth." It was not funny when we where little and it is not now Krisnna, I only let yo2u do it because your status and my love for kisses no matter the gender". He took another grape and ate it, smiling to himself Krisnna resumed to also read his own book, when then a knock in the door scared both of them

."An insult to the gods i say my lord, this was their punishment to us". in front of them stood a once livid garden now dead and infested with a red mist."There is someone who is commiting a sin and the gods are furious". The priest seemed nervous to the eyes of the king, who was stupid to believe in the words of the man at his side, the monarch looked to the garden with scared eyes."My lord hear us the priests or else we will all be damned ". 

Humans are evil, they betray each other, they dont trust anybody."Why is he so important then, you say that he is chosen but my divinity why is he that precious to you?".

"enim fo nos eht si eh". THe serpent spoke a tongue so ancient and forgotten that no god remembered anymore.


	3. Home is where you feel safe

"Will you tell me your real name someday?, is not like i would told anyone else".The woman that teach him was a mistery, she came from a distand land and would never reveal anything about her, even to the elders."Maybe i will, but if i do i will have to kill you little one".

The study lessons where originally in the small library of the castle but she prefered to have them in the gardens."Hey teach, do you know of the story of the goddess and the human lover?".If he could gain more info on that he could research for ruins in the desert and become a scholar."She...was a monster, an error, you do well not reading about her and the wicked mortal, more so i dont want you to talk about her in my presence". It was an old story to be angry for he thought,but maybe she just dont like the gods."Now, how about i teach you some magic huh?, I always wanted to have a apprentice".

Magic was difficult and dangerous, but according to her he was incredible good at it, most people would only get a fireball after months of training and even then, they were small and weak, if imppresive it was also tiring and within minutes Krisnna was tired to the point of sleep."From now on little one we shall train 1 hour each day, so prepare yourself".She didnt even looked affected, she just took her things and leave the place at the same time Kalum arrived with water and some food."You lookd absolutly horrible what did she do to you? and why is the place burned?".he helped Krisnna get to his own feet before setting the food so they could eat at peace."Did you asked her about that stupid goddess? She is the smartest person in the castle after all"."She told me to never again mention that wicked error to her, and that i was better off of those things".

"I think that he is not the one". A child said as he sat on an elegant chair,he talked freely now that he didnt have the burden of solitude."Also sister the young future minister is lately training too much,i say that he is the one to lo- oh! Are those fruit candies? Can i have one sister please". The kid lost all thought the moment he saw the candies,it was centuries since he ate those." Hmm,first that little asshole of Kalum is not the one, and second neither is the prince, and last yes you can eat them all". They continue to talk both of them waiting for her to come." So who?, the girl or the servant, the spider is starting to wake and her hunger is directed to here,Akurn is lately being far too much brave".He should spoke less of her as she was elder than him but what respect is to beast." Why is she coming here? I thought she feared me, even more Flama is also near and they both have that little hate between them".


	4. Chapter 4

She was free, after millenia she was finally free from everything she hated,the Olympus, the Mother, Flama and her family were alĺ gone from her life now, the desert its dunes and its misteries was all she wanted now

She didnt cared about her path anymore, with only forward to look at, they took everything from her and now she will gain a new life, even if her voice was never back to her

Kalum was in the training grounds again, his technique with the sword was not advancing and that fustrated him, if the oracle was right a beast was going to arrive to the city and he needed to slay it."You will not get better by repeating everything again and again, you need to try new things once you have mastered others". Krisnna's teacher was scary at times, sometimes it looked like she was not human."I need one of your slaves who can i take with me".Kalum didnt wanted to have any bussines with the woman."Alma, he is the least important". With that she left with the slave. 

A city, in a century would she never have thought about a city in the midle of a desert, and yet it looked like nothing she has ever met, the spices she has never tasted but now smelled the vibrant colours of the silks and the foods she hs never really seen, all of it was new to her." My fair young lady come, a gift from this land to you". A merchant that looked human gave her a white dress, nodding her head she continue to advance bthrough the multitude of humans elfs and oher mortals species, she would live here at peace far from gods and monsters, 9and yet she missed her little brother and sister, one day she will finally take them and save them from Flama.

"Boy, you want my story, il give it to you, at a price". The voice woke Krisnna from his sleep." Who are you, identified yourself right now". The volce laughted at him, he could see it in his mind, a woman."I am...Giraldine".


End file.
